Sukai no Rimitto スカイのリミット
by SilverReplay
Summary: The Sky's the Limit - Born 5 years ahead of canon, Kurosaki Ichigo was known for three things: her protectiveness, her strength, and her loyalty. What people forget is that beneath that tough girl exterior, is just a fragile girl trying to desperately keep up with life, struggling mentally and emotionally to get by. Fem!Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

_**Sukai no Rimitto [**__**スカイのリミット**__**]**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 29: 10/29/14

**Prompt: Doomed/Forbidden Relationship (Combined Prompts!)**

_Summary: The Sky's the Limit - Born 5 years ahead of canon, Kurosaki Ichigo was known for three things: her protectiveness, her strength, and her loyalty. What people forget is that beneath that tough girl exterior, is just a fragile girl trying to desperately keep up with life, struggling mentally and emotionally to get by. Fem!Ichigo_

**Warning: Complete upheaval of canon. This is just a compiled plot. I'm just writing this down and posting it to see if it is a viable idea or not. If it is, I'll definitely prioritize and finish this up.**

**Main Character: Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Sides: Inoue Sora, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu, Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya, Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, Yasutora Sado, Arisawa Tatsuki, Ishida Uryu**

...

I was born an accident baby. My father and mother just met, and from a single night, I was created. Even if I wasn't expected, they still cared for me. My father didn't know what to do though, so I gravitated towards the one person I care for the most – my mother Masaki.

It was 5 years later that my precious little sisters were born. Karin and Yuzu are the bright little stars that light up my day. I began taking lessons, in anything really. It went from Karate, Kendo, Gymnastics, Ballet, Dance, Music, I lost track. I did a little of everything. I wanted to know everything, to be prepared for everything. I am a big sister, I need to be ready to guide my sisters. How was I supposed to guide and help them if I have no idea what I'm doing?

Anyways, I was simply walking home from the park when I saw a teenager. He had long brown hair that reached his chin and these violet grey eyes. They were very pretty according to my 8 year old eyes and a small blush that splattered my cheeks. Holding the small bouquet of flowers I plucked in my hand, I made my way to him. I saw a little girl with light orange brown hair – hers was tamer and more normal than mine – peeking out from around his legs. She looked like Karin and Yuzu's age.

"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Kurosaki Ichigo desu," I said, peeking up at the tall boy with my brown eyes. He smiled gently at me.

"Konnichiwa, Ichigo-chan. Boku wa Inoue Sora. Kore wa boku no imoto, Orihime." I blushed a little more before turning my gaze back to the smaller girl.

"Konnichiwa, Hime-chan! Inoue-san, is it okay if I take your sister with me to a small field of flowers? I can teach her how to make crowns!" The shy girl reminded me starkly of Yuzu, with only more orange hair. She could be like another sister!

"As long as you stay in my sight, it will be alright, Ichigo-chan," he replied, amused. Luckily, he had brought his textbooks with him. He had to self-study in the few minutes of spare time he can squeeze out of his day; anyone keeping his little sister entertained was a miracle itself. He swears he spends more time thinking up new stories for the little tyke than he does working or studying.

-Time Skip: 6 Years {Ichigo is now 14. Canon Age is 9}

It was raining. I was walking home with mother. We were just returning from a mother-daughter culinary class. The river was large and roaring with waves. I saw a little girl, she looked similar to Karin, the same dark hair, the same dark eyes, the same age. I rushed forward, letting go of my mother's hand. She looked like she could be swept away by the waves any minute in this heavy rain.

I didn't remember what happened really. The moment I touched her shoulder, I felt a chill pass through me. Everything after that grew hazy. Was there a monster? I remember a large mouth descending upon me, a bright blue arrow just missing the monster and me. Another one was shot towards the monster. I looked around and spotted trailing blue sparks come from my mother's hands. Was it her? But the next ones that left her hands were faltering, fading in intensity. I felt the claws holding me tighter rupture something inside. I was tossed to the side, vision fading. I remember seeing my mother go against the monster. The next moment, I woke up to find the sky drizzling down on me. I was looking down instead of up. I saw my mother draped over something. A chain was on my chest, connecting to something underneath her. Gently trying to nudge my mom awake, I found myself staring down at my own body.

What the-? Shocked, I heard a scream until I realized it was me screaming like hellhounds were after me. That was when I realized that my hands were drenched in blood – my mother's blood. After that, I blacked out.

I woke up to find my mother draped over me, the two of us surrounded by a pool of blood. I found myself staring into the worried and sad eyes of my father. I spotted in the corner of my eye a green and white striped hat before it disappeared, a black cat darting out of sight moments after.

"Dad?" I said. I was confused and light-headed. It was only as my body began waking up and registered the dripping warm liquid splashing against my skin that I started panicking.

"Mom? MOM! No, no, no, no, no. It's all my fault. All my fault." I chanted, clutching her drooping head to my chest.

At 14 years old, I vowed to grow stronger, if only to protect my precious people and make sure they don't die protecting _me._ And if I ever find that monster, I will annihilate it from existence for taking my mother away from me.

-Time Skip: 3 Years {Ichigo is 17 years old. Canon Age is 12}

"No," Ichigo breathed out, staring down at the lanky body of Inoue Sora. Holding Orihime tight to her chest, she suppressed a sob. She can't cry. She's strong. Strong girls don't cry.

_You can let it out, Ichigo-chan. You don't have to be strong with me_.

'What am I supposed to do now? And I can't cry. He's gone.' Ichigo thought. Sora's words taunted her. Why? Why did this keep happening?

Why isn't she strong enough?

That night, she met her twin. Her oppositely identical twin, just like her in everything but attitude. Whereas she was a burning cold ice, the pale twin with gold black eyes was like a sole fire blazing under the harsh gaze of the moon.

Hakuoh.

And after that, she was face to face with a tall man, with dark wavy brown hair and beard, shades covering his eyes.

Tensa.

They claim to be Zangetsu. My spirits. Another part of me.

That was the first time I cried in years.

They are the only ones I ever shed a tear in front of. Even Sora and his sweet gentle love, could not melt the barrier that separated my heart from the world.

That night, things changed.

-Time Skip: 3 years {Canon Starts. Ichigo is 20 Years old. Karin, Yuzu, and the rest of the gang is 15}

"Tadaima!" Ichigo shouted, shouldering her brown messenger bag across her back, her long spiky orange hair tied back into a tight braided bun.

"Ichigo! My darling daughter is home!" Stepping to the side, she ignored the groaning mass of flesh that is her father on the sidewalk. Dropping her stuff unceremoniously in the hall, she slipped off her shoes and used the house slippers before she was tackled by two twin girls.

"Karin, Yuzu," she whispered, hugging them closer. She noticed a small brunette standing behind them, dressed in a pale yellow sundress that belongs to Yuzu, but she paid her no mind. Her sisters were more important.

"Onee-sama," they said, gazing up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Why didn't you come home earlier?"

"My finals were coming up, I just finished them yesterday and finished gathering my thesis work this morning to work at home for the break." She let the two go as she made her way to the kitchen. "Did you start making dinner yet, Yuzu?"

"Eto – not yet onee-sama. I didn't know you were coming home, so I was planning to start later." Yuzu replied, poking her fingers together. Looking down, she didn't realize that her sister was right in front of her, kneeling down with her fingers lifting Yuzu's chin up.

"Yuzu, look at me. It's fine. I didn't warn you I was coming home, so come one. Let's make dinner together, yeah?" She allowed the corners of her lips to lift up as she spotted the sparkle in Yuzu's brown eyes at her words.

She didn't know that she would have to face her past again that night. Nor did she know that she couldn't stay out of the Spirit World forever, even with Haku and Tensa – that sneaky old man was really a teen the same age (she thinks) as Haku, who knew? – helping her hide. She had suppressed her reiryoku to the point of nonexistence, but even then, the power kept building up, like a balloon. Every time it is filled, the constraints are filled beyond its capacity, on the verge of bursting, already leaking out copious amounts of reiatsu. Constant usage and control can keep most of it down. But over time, the latex stretches, and stretches, and stretches. She split up her power among Haku, Tensa, and herself, a portion under the control of each of them. Even then, she felt like she was at constant internal war.

She pushed it out of mind. Until the violet grey eyes of her deceased lover stared into her own brown eyes.

She didn't know what hurt more.

The fact that he became a hollow and tried to kill Orihime and by default her surprisingly Shinigami sisters and herself along with Kuchiki Rukia.

Or the fact that she had to kill him herself, her sisters unable to bring themselves to harm the older brother figure from their childhood.

But maybe, what hurt the most was the fact that he haunted his sister, and not her.

Hollows are supposed to go after loved ones first, right?

So did that mean, that even when she was in the same area as him, she wasn't worth a single glance or passing shot? She walked up right behind him and gathered enough energy for a blast of pure reiatsu, enough to do as much damage as a soccer ball to the chest by a little kid not Karin. Enough to grab attention, but nothing more. With that, she purified him, sending his soul to Seireitei.

But when she gazed into those eyes she loves, she saw no recognition at all.

The love of her life, even with the age difference of 10 years (and let's not forget the 3 years she spent trying to get him to date her; just when she got him to submit, he dies a month later), didn't remember her. At all.

She just left the area after tending to her sisters – including Orihime – and wiped Tatsuki and Orihime of their memories. She's not bringing them into this world.

Looking at her disheartened sisters and a confused Rukia, she just sighed before leaving.

That night, she cried herself to sleep in the arms of Haku and Tensa.

That night, she vowed never to let anyone get close to her again like Sora.

She can't deal with the heartbreak. Nor can she deal with the betrayal.

Too bad that cold bastard she meets later on infuriates her enough to begin melting her frozen heart.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

***So Sora/Ichigo… My mind scares me.**

**If I continue this, these are the possible pairings for Ichigo I will consider:**

**Ulquiorra Cifer**

**Kuchiki Byakuya**

**Grimmjow Jeagerjacques**

**If you have another pairing you want to see this Ichigo in, explain why and I might consider it, or write a short omake for it.**

**Thanks!**

29/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sukai no Rimitto [**__**スカイのリミット**__**]**_

_Summary: The Sky's the Limit - Born 5 years ahead of canon, Kurosaki Ichigo was known for three things: her protectiveness, her strength, and her loyalty. What people forget is that beneath that tough girl exterior, is just a fragile girl trying to desperately keep up with life, struggling mentally and emotionally to get by. Fem!Ichigo_

**Main Character: Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Sides: Inoue Sora, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu, Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya, Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, Yasutora Sado, Arisawa Tatsuki, Ishida Uryu**

**8.2.15**

_**- スカイのリミット**__**- -**_

She didn't know what to think. Orange hair, tangled and wet, tumbled over her shoulders, her body swathed in a slightly large sweater and a pair of simple cotton sweats. Tossing her towel into the hamper, she sighed. What happened earlier… it was a mess. She remembered seeing the shocked light brown and black eyes of her younger sisters stare at her, both dressed in black shihakushou, swords in hand.

She felt like such a coward, vanishing in a modified sonido after killing purifying Sora-kun. When she had collapsed onto her futon, heading straight into her inner world, and began _crying_ of all things, she felt weak. She _had become weak_. Something she promised she would never become all those years ago when her mother had died. But she didn't feel a burning resolve in her, nor did she feel the cold fury she expected when she found out that a _Shinigami_ involved her sisters in their chaos. All she felt was a deep emptiness echoing inside her.

| **Tch, fuck, Queenie, get out of this damn rut you are throwing yourself into! **| Haku shouted, the mind link with her zanpakutos more solid than any others. Ichigo saw them as parts of herself, like a mirror reflection. Haku Zangetsu was her instinct, her anger, her fury, her darkness, all the parts of her that grew ever since she first stepped into society. Those moments when she was ostracized for her hair color and attitude, those moments when she was bullied for her tomboyish personality, those moments when she was isolated because of her ambition and drive, _her mother's death_, the false condolences at the funeral, the fights and gangs, the _supernatural_, it all got funneled into Haku, who fed off her emotions and became all that much stronger from them.

| _The hollow is right, Ichigo. Where is your resolve? Where is your will? Where is my wielder and why has she been replaced with whoever you are?_ | Tensa's voice echoed in her mind, making her feel cold. Tensa Zangetsu, cold, efficient, pragmatic, the brunette was her at her most apathetic state, where she no longer cared for anyone – Tensa's only exception was Ichigo herself. This is where her fury at the world got channeled into, her hatred of everything, life, death, ghosts, hollows, Shinigami, _herself_, Tensa collected it all and fed it to his cold icy persona.

She still had no idea why her partners, her other halves, were male when she herself was female, but Haku and Tensa would only give her a sad glance before brushing her off, only saying that she would understand when they got to that point in time. Tensa would apologize then, but she always rebuffed him, saying that he was not at fault for whatever he was sorry for. It's not like she really cared that both of them were outsiders that found a place with her and melded into her very being. Shiro the hollow, born into her soul since birth and residing in the broken crescent left behind by her mother's death, rebirthed into Haku. Each Shinigami _loses_ a part of their soul to gain a zanpakuto, its fact. The broken soul would meld with the zanpakuto and make them partners for eternity. For some unspoken reason, neither of her halves would explain _why she has had them since birth_, especially since according to them, she is a rebirthed soul born from a previous soul world cycle – meaning before the supposed apocalypse that restarted the world back to the Paleolithic age. No one ever remembers reincarnation, and when Ichigo asked the white haired and black haired males why they seemed to know so much about the afterlife and its dealings, they would remain silent.

She did not forget, even if her partners believe otherwise, about the offhand comment Haku made about how each zanpakuto is an offspring of the host soul and another drifting fighter soul created once they have died.

How can she have both of them since she was born - because she remembers the time a white haired boy always seemingly watching over her when she was walking home from school and not reporting the stalking because she felt no danger when beneath his gold eyes – if she never entered the afterlife? The both of them remained tightlipped, only mentioning that it is not their secret to tell. Tensa would never appear directly, but he was like that little voice inside her head as a kid who told her right from wrong and made her rethink a lot of her decisions. She was glad she followed his words and didn't ask to stop her culinary and housekeeping lessons from her mother. After her death, dad didn't really know how to care for her or her sisters, so she had to step up.

Her duty was to protect, and she will take any opportunity offered to her to do so.

_**- スカイのリミット –**_

A knock on her door startled her out of her reverie. A light brown head peeked out from behind, shy. "Onee-sama?" Yuzu asked, "Can Karin and I come in?" Her voice trembled a bit, unsure, because the person she saw last night, ruthless and cold, was hard to connect with her beloved onee-sama.

"Sure," Ichigo replied, running her fingers through her hair to comb it into some semblance of order. "Come in, I have been planning to talk with you soon anyways."

Light pink lips pursed at Ichigo's words before she popped back into the hall, running down to her and Karin's room and retrieving her sister.

Ichigo wanted to fall back on the futon and just hide her head under the covers. Even if she needed to talk with her sisters, it didn't mean she wanted to. It would mean shattering their innocence. It would mean destroying whatever nice and benevolently protective image of her and replacing it with the dangerous monster she knew she was as a hybrid.

"Onee-sama…what happened last night? Was that Sora-nii?" Karin asked. Watching her one-sama slice her brotherly figure into pieces was traumatizing in a way because she knew it hurt Ichigo. She saw those warm brown eyes close off, and she knew something in her onee-sama broke. Sora-nii, despite being around so often, was less important than her onee-sama's happiness, and if she had to choose, she would have done the deed herself – even if she knew her onee-sama would have never let her do it.

"Sora-kun…he turned into a hollow from too much grief and unresolved commitments." Ichigo finally said, after staying silent, staring out the window. "Acidwire was not Sora-kun, he was what Inoue Sora became after death." It hurt her to get the words out, but it was the truth. That hollow was not the Sora-kun she fell in love with. He looked like Sora-kun, had Sora-kun's voice, had the same mannerisms and personality, but he was not Sora-kun because he wasn't the person she harassed and pursued for years.

| **Denial isn't good for you, aibou~**| Haku whispered into her ear. She felt warm arms wrap around her, Haku's chin resting on her head.

"Onee-sama!" Karin shouted, eyes wide as a strange figure materialized behind the redhead. Her black eyes took in the messy white hair, several strands reaching past his ears to frame his face, many more over his forehead to cover his eyes while the rest hanged down to just below the nape of his neck. His skin was as pale as his hair, and when his colorless lips parted, she spotted a blue – blue! – tongue peek out. One of his arms were wrapped around Ichigo's waist loosely, the other resting on her forearm, as if to still her movements. The black nails were sharp, but the way he positioned them made sure they weren't digging into the redhead's skin. It was his eyes though, staring straight into hers, that shocked her the most. Gold on black eyes stared through her, as if searching her very soul.

"**Guess you finally see me, eh? Shirosaki, nice ta meetcha," **Haku purred, tightening his grip on Ichigo.

"Shiro…" Ichigo groaned, but did nothing to move out of her zanpakuto's arms. He was like her older brother, someone she could rely on. Which, considering how she was often the one _protecting_ instead of being protected, was a welcoming experience because she could let her shield down with him. Tensa, on the other hand, was a mix between a fatherly figure and brother, the former mainly because Kurosaki Isshin, despite his love for his family, was **not** someone she can feel she can go to when she needs help. - _And why Shirosaki, Haku?-_ she asked mentally.

|** 'Cause no one can call me that but you, aibou. Ev'ryone else can call me Shirosaki.**| Haku replied, not once letting his gaze drop from Karin.

"Shirosaki-san?" Yuzu hesitantly asked. "How do you know onee-sama?"

"He's my zanpakuto," Ichigo answered for her partner, nudging him sharply in the stomach as he opened his mouth, cutting off his warbling laughter.

"Zanpakuto? I thought they were just swords used to get rid of spirits," Karin said, confused.

"That Shinigami didn't explain?" Ichigo said furiously, throwing Haku's arms off of her as she began pacing. "What in Amaterasu's name was she thinking? Throwing you guys into this goddamn fucking mess."

"Onee-sama," Yuzu began, "what did Rukia not tell us?"

Ichigo paused, looking at the two of them before sending Haku a _look_. He vanished. She sat down on her futon, patting the space beside her as the two twins scrambled to her side. Yuzu laid her head down in Ichigo's lap, cautiously looking up and Ichigo acquiesced. Her slim fingers began to run through the light brown strands as Karin leaned against her body, getting lulled into the warmth of safety always surrounding her whenever in Ichigo's presence.

"A Zanpakuto is more than just a sword, it's your spirit partner. You know what reiatsu and reiryoku is, yes?" Ichigo stopped, taking in the frown and solemn headshake before breathing in deeply. When she gets her hand on that damn little slip of a girl… "Reiryoku is your spiritual power. Only those with high enough levels can even glimpse spirits or ghosts. It is present in everyone, the only differences is power levels. The more powerful souls have immensely dense reiryoku and reiatsu, being in their presence can completely annihilate weaker souls from existence. Reiatsu is the leaking reiryoku, the condensed spirit particles of your power."

"So it's what allowed Karin and me to become Shinigami? This reiatsu?" Yuzu said inquisitively. Brown eyes looked down before nodding.

"Zanpakuto weapons are basically condensed reiryoku and reiatsu formed into a tangible form. An asauchi is usually used to allow Shinigami in training to learn how to mold the shape and practice fighting. Zanpakuto spirits are souls that have been cast out of the reincarnation cycle for many reasons. Perhaps because of their profound impact on the Living World while alive or for actions that do not fit them in Soul Society, Hell, or Hueco Mundo, these souls mold with the broken parts of another spirit and bond with them, becoming their partner. This is the bond between a Shinigami and their zanpakuto. You have not learned the names to yours?" Ichigo trailed off, listening to the steady breaths of her sisters as she realized the two had fallen asleep. They must not have gotten any rest last night, she realized. Nightmares? She though sadly as she slowly extracted herself from their embrace. Tucking them in, she gave a final glance back before exiting her room, heading off to make herself a small snack.

_**- スカイのリミット**__**- -**_

**This doesn't really further the plot much, but it does lay the foundation for a bunch of theologies and concepts I plan to incorporate into the story.**

**Now, since the response for this have been more than I expected, I'll TRY – key word: TRY – to update bi-weekly.**

**Please understand that I really feel conflicted on which story I should spend time on, since I don't have a lot of it, admittedly. Plus, my muse tends to drag me along for random rides and make me write another story instead of updating another. And she – I'm pretty sure it's a girl at least – also is spiteful enough to leave me with writer's block often too, so if I end up churning out a short chapter or nothing for a while, sorry.**

**So… I don't really see romance coming up until past the Fake Karakura! Arc ****at least****. That means I am still undecided on the pairing until then, so review, tell me your thoughts, and submit a pairing! **

**-SilverReplay**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sukai no Rimitto [**__**スカイのリミット**__**]**_

_Summary: The Sky's the Limit - Born 5 years ahead of canon, Kurosaki Ichigo was known for three things: her protectiveness, her strength, and her loyalty. What people forget is that beneath that tough girl exterior, is just a fragile girl trying to desperately keep up with life, struggling mentally and emotionally to get by. Fem!Ichigo_

**Main Character: Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Sides: Inoue Sora, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu, Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya, Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, Yasutora Sado, Arisawa Tatsuki, Ishida Uryu**

**22.2.15**

_**- **__**スカイのリミット –**_

"My darling Ichigo! Come give papa a hug!" Kurosaki Isshin shouted joyfully as he lunged towards the redhead. Not even pausing in her walk, she sidestepped his lunge and kicked his legs up, making him flip involuntarily and fall onto his back. "Ow…why is my beautiful daughter so mean, Masaki?" Isshin whined, rushing towards the large poster of a light brown haired woman hanging on the wall.

"Oyaji, when will you take that poster off the wall? It's pathetic," Ichigo said casually as she began to make breakfast. Taking out some eggs, spices, and herbs, she decided to make omelets today.

"!" Isshin was horrified. It was like several blocks of concrete has smashed onto his head at Ichigo's words. He fell down in a dead faint.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, onee-sama," Yuzu murmured quietly, rubbing her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"Sure, Yuzu, but can you wake up Karin first?" Ichigo said, cracking eggs into a bowl and began mixing various shredded greens into it.

Yuzu nodded before pausing, just realizing her father was on the ground unconscious before shrugging and stepping over him.

Yuzu came back a few moments later, donning a light yellow apron and washing her hands. "Karin will be out in a few minutes, and Rukia is joining us for breakfast too, nee-sama."

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked, frowning at the unfamiliar name.

"She's…" Yuzu looked over to make sure no one else was around other than her father lying on the ground and the two of them, "Rukia's the Shinigami who gave Karin and I powers. She somehow lost hers, so the two of us have been taking her place."

Ichigo gestured for Yuzu to watch over and finish cooking the omelets before shifting over to prepare the table. "How did she give you your powers? And why?" she inquired, trying to be calm when all of her instincts demanded she throw the nuisance out to the streets.

"A mons- hollow," Yuzu corrected herself, "attacked Karin and I on the way home from school. Rukia tried to protect us, but because Karin refused to believe in ghosts and I could only hear them, we got in the way and she got hurt. She told Karin to stab herself with the sword to kill the hollow. When she did it, a bright light surrounded the both of us and I felt really cold for some reason. When the light died, the both of us were dressed in shihakushou with swords in our hands."

Ichigo hummed as she began moving the food to the table.

"Do you know why I gained powers to, nee-sama? Rukia says only Karin should have gotten them as she was the one to stab herself with the blade," Yuzu asked as she seated herself at the table.

"You and Karin are twins," Ichigo began. "You may be fraternal now, but your soul says otherwise. Twins are basically the same souls split in half. When you were reborn, you got separated into fraternal bodies, but don't you think it's weird how close you and Karin are and how you two seem to understand each other so well, as if you could read each other's minds?"

"Aa," Yuzu said, nodding softly as she thought about what Ichigo revealed. "So Karin and I are the same, we just got separated and don't look alike anymore?"

Ichigo shook her head. "You guys have been separated for a long time, a soul split into two becomes their own beings. You still have the spiritual connection, but you are your own person, Yuzu, never forget that. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

"Ohayo, nee-sama," Karin yawned, snatching a seat by Yuzu.

A petite black-haired girl remained standing, amethyst eyes staring at the redhead uncertainly.

"You must be Rukia, please, sit," Ichigo said, resolutely ignoring Haku's call for blood and violence. It was going to be a _long_ morning as her father began stirring on the ground, his loud groans echoing in the quiet atmosphere.

_**- **__**スカイのリミット –**_

**More fillers. The story should get rolling in a few chapters depending on how long Ichigo is going to take to interfere since this is mostly based around her. Plus, my muse has been silent for the last two weeks on this story, and has **_**kindly**_** decided to give me 3 new story ideas that I have shelved into the my prompts folder for later.**

**Am I making Ichigo seem too soft? I just figured that since she's a girl and more motherly, she would be tenderer to the twins than the awkward big brother.**

**And how should she react to Rukia? Cold? Aloof? Motherly/Sisterly? How should their relationship be? Friends? Sisters? Maternal figure? Tell me~**

**I am still undecided on the pairing until then, so review, tell me your thoughts, and submit a pairing!**

**-SilverReplay**


End file.
